It's Me
by RayGal
Summary: This story explains how each of the animatronics came to be and how takes a look into the twisted purple guys head...
1. Prologue:I did not know what would happe

It's me…

Prologue... "Hey did you hear about Jamie's birthday party" "Yeah duh everyone has". "Well are you going?" "Isn't like almost everyone in the school invited" "Pretty much." "Okay see you at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria at 5 for the party then" "Okay see you then!"

I overheard the two girls talking I didn't know it was Jamie's birthday and I certainly didn't know she was having a birthday party that everyone was invited to!

I quickly ran home from school to tell my mom proudly that I was finally invited to a party! "Good for you Honey I am so happy you are finally making new friends!"my mother replied while hanging up the jacket I was wearing "So mom the party is at 5 today at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! I am so excited. Oh wait what am I going to get Jamie for a present!" I excitedly rambled while I took of my shoes "Well honey since this is short notice I don't think you need to get her a present." "Of course I need to get her a present it is her birthday everyone should get a present on their birthday or on any day because everyone loves presents!" "Honey, My sweet Maria we don't have that much money to spend on things other than food, gas, and bills." "What do you mean mom?" "Well Maria I… I lost my job so for a bit we can't buy a lot of extra stuff like presents until mommy finds a new job" "Okay mom I will make her a present instead!" "Good idea honey!" I put my shoes back on and went into the back yard and started to pick some flowers. 20 minutes later I had made a flower crown I was pretty impressed with my-self I would say it is amazing for a 12 year old like my-self. I looked at the time and it was 4:30 so I went inside and got a shoe box and tied a ribbon around it. "Mom it's time to go to the party can you drive me" I said putting on my jacket "okay lets got honey!" The hole ride over I we kicking the back of my mom's seat I was so excited. I did not know what would happen. Why me… Why is IT ME!


	2. Chapter 1: why me why is it me…

Chapter 1

When we arrived at the pizzeria I saw all the other kids rushing inside and I hastily followed them basically jumping out of the. I waved to my mom as I approached the open doors. She drove off and said she will pick me up at 6 (I did not know when the party would be over so I thought 6 would be a good time for her to come). As I walked inside Jamie walked up to me and said "Umm who are you and what are you doing here we reserved the pizzeria for my birthday party it says that on the Sign right there." "Yeah" I replied "two girls at school said that you invited everyone at school." "Who were these girls?" Jamie snapped "I think it was Lilly and Kaia." I murmured "Oh look here comes Kaia right now let me ask her… Oh Kaia did you tell this girl everyone at school was invited to my party." "No I did not" Kaia replied "Yes you did" I said "You said to Lilly basically everyone at school was invited" "Yeah but I meant everyone who matters at school" Kaia smirked. "What do you mean everyone that matters?" "Well" Kaia responded "You just don't matter you are not popular or special so no you do not matter... thus you are not invited!" "That means get out of here you little twerp! You are ruining my party" Jamie yelled "okay… sorry" I said sniffling trying to hold back tears…

I ran outside of the pizzeria crying as I sat on the curb I heard the door slam behind me. I don't remember how long I was crying before the purple car drove up to me. I heard a gentle soothing voice from inside the car say "Are you all right, what's wrong sweet little girl?" I continued to cry "Hay I have something to help make you feel better". I looked up at him thinking what could make me feel better "What is it" I said "A very tasty special cupcake if you want it" he responded. I nodded my head as he handed me a cupcake. It seemed that his hand was purple but it might have been a glove it was cold out. As I took my first bite into the cupcake the man in the purple car drove off. All of the sudden I…. I couldn't breathe I was posited I was tricked he poised me… why me why is it me…


	3. Chapter 2: they have to be…

Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly, shocked what happened I thought to myself I thought I was dead. I heard the voice of the man who had offered me the cupcake, the one who tricked me, the one who killed me. He was mumbling things I could not understand but every so often I caught a word or two he said. Killed, hid body, puppet, and the final sentence caught me I NEED TO KILL MORE! No I thought I tried screaming but nothing came out. Now that I thought about it how come I can't talk how am I alive? I lifted my hand to my face and saw two long skinny pure black hand with long pointed finger or could I even call them that. I tried to stand up but I hit my head on something. I pushed the thing above me off of me I stood up and looked down. I was in something that looked like what a jack-in-a-box would pop out of. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room and I hastily looked in to it and saw I… I was a… I was a monster! I looked like a demented and demonic puppet. This must be a joke… someone must be joking with me they have to be…


	4. Chapter 3: Horror of what he just saw…

Chapter 2

The man's footsteps were growing closer so I hastily made my way back into the box. Soon he was in the room with me I was pecking through a small hole in the box, he was in a suit I recognized it to be Golden Bonnie or as some kids called him "Spring Trap" and he had another child in the room with him he offered offered the young boy a cupcake like… like the one he gave me I was too scared to help the child. When he left the room laughing while the child crumbled to the ground I jumped out of the box and rushed to the child's aid he was crying and I knew he soon would die like I did. I wanted him to be happy in his last moments because I did not know if he would be so "lucky" (if you could call it that) to live in another body. I looked around the room and saw a present on the counter and I ran over got it and brought it to the crying boy I held up his head and put the present on his lap. He looked up at me and smiled then went to open the present. Inside was a stuffed toy of Golden Freddy. The young boy squeezed the toy tight then looked up at me and hugged me tightly then he fell to the floor breathing very heavily, I started crying but what came out was not the normal weeping sounds but sounded like a soft lullaby. As soon as the lullaby I sang/cried was done the boy stopped breathing. I was sad but happy at the same time, I was sad for the obvious reason the boy was dead, but I was happy he died calmly and he died happy because of me. I made that boy happy at the worst moment of his life, the last one. I held his corpse up and hugged it… why did another have to die I could have stopped it I could have saved that boy. I started to cry again and the lullaby came out… then I picked up the boys stuffed toy I gave him. This made him happy I thought to myself. I heard footsteps coming closer but I did not care anymore this man already killed me what else can he do to me. When he saw me in the door he jumped back, he now was in a security guard outfit and all his skin was purple just like the hand that gave me the poisoned cupcake days ago. I threw the plush at him he had a look of shock in his eyes, and yet a sinister grin on his faces… He nonchalantly said "oh so you want him to be Golden Freddy… okay" he grin grew larger. The man… The purple man grabbed the dead boy's body and left the room. I looked out the door to see him stuff the child's body into Golden Freddy. In the corner of the room I saw another child whose eyes were very wide in the shock and horror of what he just saw…


	5. Chapter 4:Why me Why him Why us

**Sorry for not updating for a while just got back into school trying to balance life and school I am going to try to post more regularly now...**

When the purple man (that's what I decided to call him) left the room I rushed over to the golden Freddy suit. I wondered how long it would be until the boy "woke up" if you could call it that. I heard the voices of the children in the room next you me, I heard their laughs as they joked around; I heard them talking and giggling. Then I heard it... It was my mom she was talking to the purple guy. She was asking him about me! She was begging him to tell her if she had say a girl with my features around... I was missing. I wanted to run out to see her and say MAMA and run in to her open arms. I peer out behind the curtain and I see her face turn to me. She has a scared look on her face and she pointed at me and said "What is that!". The purple man quickly stood in front of me and pushed me back then said "oh that is a new animatronic we have been working on!". He yelled trying to duvet the subject. "Anyway no I have not seen a girl matching that description here, I hope you find her!" he says anxiously. Liar he is a liar I thought he know I am here and HE KILLED ME and he looked my mother in the face and told her he has not seen me! As I thought this I heard a electronic buzz and metal creeking. I looked behind me and the boy or animatronic was standing up... Poor boy he suffered the same fate as me... Why me... Why him... Why us...


	6. Chapter 5: What is it always Me

**Sorry, Sorry SORRY, for not posting long or good chapters lately I am juggling a lot of stuff! I am trying to now update more often and longer chapters…. so let's hope that works! 3**

 **Also do you like how I end my chapters or do you think it is getting old fast….. please leave your thoughts below on this matter :) 3 Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy…. 3**

Chapter 5:

The boy looked up at me and walked towards me, the loud sound of his metal feet clomping on the ground made me jump at first, then I wondered if anyone else could hear it I peeked from behind the curtain but no one seemed to hear it. When I turned back the boy had his hand on my shoulder and he tried to speak but only a raspy, glitchy sound of different beeping came out like a TV was malfunctioning or something like quickly covered his mouth with his paws, and look at me concerned look in his electronic eyes. Now that there was a boy in there the eyes of the electronic came to life. I didn't know how to communicate with him until I saw a broken crayon the floor. I tried to pick it up but with my long thin fabric like fingers it was hard to hold. I concentrated hard and finally picked up the crayon, something that used to be easy for me to do, and I took a drawing off the wall and turned it on the other side and began to write.

 _ **The man who killed you, he,..,., kiled me to, and he stuffed us in these animatronic suites and somehow we are alive again i dont know how to talk yet i was killed a day or so before you i dont really know how long i was out when i died but you were only dead for an hour or so….. i dont know what is happining but i know we need to stop him**_

Writing was a lot harder than it was before this happened. I hope I spelled okay because I not the best at spelling. I handed it to him and once he finished reading he nodded and reached his hand out for the crayon. I gave it to him and he tried to write, it was really watching him because he now had big fuzzy short fingers, and he seemed to struggle as much as I did writing. When he finished he handed it to me and I read it.

 _ **Wow who would do this to us… I know who did it but i mean why did they do it and how…. how are we alive and how is this happining and what do we do now….**_

Read the note and gave a sad look to the boy, I didn't know much more than him, and I certainly didn't have a plan. I just looked at him and then reached out my hand for the crayon.

 _ **i dont know what we shuld do, all i know is we need to stop him bfor he kills again**_

He looked at me with the grave look on his face, he didn't want anyone else to end up like us. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Then we heard someone walking towards the curtain. We rushed back into the room he was killed in. I hopped into the box, while he laid on the floor as if he was dead. the purple man walked through the door with a grin on his face he was whistling a happy tune. He went over and kicked the boy, who I should probably start calling Freddy, then he said " when are you going to wake up, I want to see if this works again." but Freddy just stayed still. purple man then walked out of the room whistling the same tune. I hopped out of the box and went over to Freddy he was still just sitting there on the ground. ' you can get up now he's gone" I said but he didn't move a muscle ' are you okay" I continued because he was dead still. his head to twitch sideways it went out of more rapid pace until it was just a blur. " hey are you okay" I questioned worried about the boy now. All of the sudden he started to say something it was in a very deep scary tone and all of the sudden he started to teleport around the room while repeating the what I made out to be letters… S….. A….. V… E… T….. H…. E… M… _save them?_ What was happening repeating those letters teleporting around the room glitching out until the purple man walked back into the room and listened and made out what he was saying, he then pulled a remote out of his pocket which "shut down" freddy and then with a grimacing smile on his face he said "You can't" he then walked out of the room and I rushed over to freddy who was lying on the ground like he was dead. I held onto his shoulder and shook it a few times to see if we would wake up but it did not work…

Why did this happen to us…. What is the purple man planning to do….. What is going to happen….. Why us…. Why me…. Why is it Me…..


End file.
